


Hidden Cameras and Secret Desires

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Co-workers to lovers, F/M, Reality TV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: It's 2000-something, at the peak of reality TV's golden age. Two network employees tasked with monitoring the cameras in a Big Brother-type show find themselves audience to one of TV's hottest couple getting down and dirty, and find it hard to keep their hands off themselves. Soon however, their gaze starts to turn away from the screen and towards each other..
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Hidden Cameras and Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[F4M] [Reality TV] [Voyeurism] [Co-workers] [Monitoring cameras] [Masturbation] [Mutual masturbation] [Body image] [Body appreciation]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone** She's nerdy and excitable. Both of them are (or are implied to) be shameless about how turned on they're getting, but are still a little hesitant to start pleasuring themselves. Once they start however, it's shamelessly horny, and starts leaning more towards the sincere, passionate side as they start watching each others instead of the contestants.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- None

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Clicks and keyboard clatter  
\- Door locking  
\- Zipper being pulled down  
\- Clothes taken off  
\- Chair noises  
  


... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

\------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, hey! Good morning!

You're a couple of minutes early

16 minutes and a half minutes to be precise

I was just re-watching the footage from camera 4 and 5 from last night

 _[enthusiastically]_ The contestants were having this wild party in the living room

I was monitoring on 1 and 2 since they have the widest angles, but I need to check if the other cameras caught something good

Make sure we've got it all, then we can send it to the editors

_[short pause while skimming footage]_

Man, I've got a good feeling about this week's episode

Here, take a look at this

Brad and Jessica were making out like crazy

I couldn't get any good reaction shot from Jake but hooo boy

I bet he must be pissed

I mean, look at that!

That's not just casual drunken kissing

You don't make out like that unless you're really into each other

 _[excited]_ Looks like we have a love triangle on our hands

This is gonna be so much fun!

Oh, cmon, what's wrong?

You don't look half as excited as you should be

Oh.. right, I remember

You're one of those television snobs, right?

Too good for reality TV trash?

Well I know it's not exactly a prestige job, like editing The Sopranos or something, but monitoring the cameras is not a bad gig

Especially for a reality contest nerd like me

...

Oh go on, turn up your nose all you want

I'll wear my geek badge proudly

And god knows I've earned it too

I can name any contestant from any season of Survivor. And Paradise Hotel. And The Bachelor

I can even tell you in what order they order they were voted out!

This one is my favorite though

I mean, the other shows have a camera here and there

But this, we get to watch them all day, wherever they are

Everything you see is a genuine reaction

When they fight, when they party and dance and flirt..

 _[mind drifting to dirty thoughts]_ Stealing glances at one another across the room.. when they start staying up all night talking for hours, or curl up in each other’s arms.. when they kiss ..

God, it looks like so much fun

Don't you think it would be cool?

Just doing all that stuff while somebody sits here and watches you

Not that they would ever have me as a contestant

 _[self deprecating, still in good mood]_ Nobody wants to see me slouch around half naked

I mean, could you imagine that?

The people watching at home would probably make so much fun of me

I'd be known as the ugliest person on television

The air in there must be really dry too so it would probably mess up my skin

 _[sigh]_ My body was just not built for TV

Plus they'd probably get tired of my incessant babbling and vote me out first chance they get

But if I had confidence and a supermodel body.. oh man, I'd sign up in a heartbeat

Anyway, I'll let you take over the reigns

I think everything is set up properly

Let me just bring up the feed on camera 6 before I go

Make sure we're not missing anything in the bathroom

I mean, it's usually just people brushing their teeth, but you never know

I saw Brad and Jessica heading that way a couple of minutes ago

So you might want to keep an eye on it

If nothing else we'll get a good shot of Brad's godlike abs

...

I mean, yeah, I know we have like 500 of those already

But there's a strong correlation between the ratings of an episode and how much Brad-bod it contains

So I think a few more won't hurt

The audience loves it, the tabloids love it

And most importantly.. I love it

_[short pause]_

_[a little more insecure]_ I.. I don't sound like a creep to you, do I?

I mean.. I can admit to being a *little* creepy

But it's not like, a *lot* creepy, is it?

It's normal, right? Everybody likes watching hot people

You've got to at least agree with me on that

...

"Maybe"? "Sort of"?

 _[giggle]_ Look at you trying to be modest

Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about Jessica

Cmon, you can admit it

She's like an Angelina Jolie level of sexy

Here, look at camera 7

Don't tell me that isn't perfection

Even when brushing her teeth she looks amazing

That silky smooth skin, towel wrapped around those tits..

Could you believe those are actually her real tits!

...

Yeah way! not a single trace of silicone

Oh! Wait, here comes Brad

Can you mark the timestamp down?

I think we're at.. 09:52 on camera 6

We're totally sending this to production

...

What do you mean "they're just washing up"?

Let me remind you we have a love triangle going on

The people watching are gonna want to know everything

We've gotta make sure we're not missing any.. wait

Oh my god!

 _[excited]_ Did you see that?!

Did he just.. did he just grab her butt?

Oh my god he did it again!

Are they about to..?

Oh my god they're kissing!

Quick, turn on the left screen, and put camera 8 up

This is so good, you've got to watch this

...

Yeah sure, take a seat

There's another chair in the corner

But hurry! You don't want to miss a second of this!

_[short pause while they watch them kiss]_

Exciting, isn't it

 _[giggle]_ And here I though you didn't care for reality TV

...

Oh shush, I can tell

You're as excited as I am

Oh my god.. he's a really good kisser

_{{ As they watch the events unfold on screen she starts to get increasingly turned on }}_

Imagine having your hands on those abs

She doesn't know how lucky she is

I can't believe they're doing this so openly

Is everybody else asleep or what?

That's a rhethorical question by the way, do *not* change the camera

This is *so* hot

The way they're gazing into each other's eyes

She's got that look, like she's saying..

 _[hesitates for a moment before dropping the F-bomb]_ Like she's saying "come fuck me"

 _[speaking to Jessica]_ Yeah I bet you want it, don't you?

Oh, you want him so bad

Yeah run your finger down his chest

 _[speaking to listener]_ Oh my god, can you imagine being her?

Being so turned on that you don't even care anymore

You just need to have him right there in front of the cameras

 _[tentatively, intrigued]_ Do you think it turns them on?

Knowing somebody could be watching

 _[humorously]_ That there could be two creepy ass editors in a cellar somewhere just glued to the screen

Wait, do you see that?

I think her towel is starting to slip

Oh my god she's gonna let it drop

She's getting naked right there in.. Oh my god!

Do you see that?

...

No no no, you're not being a creep, don't worry

They know what they signed up for!

This is a once in a life time thing here

Savor every moment of this

Wait, is she dropping to her knees?

She going to.. oh god she's removing his towel

Oh.. _[emphasized, in awe as she sees his cock]_

Fuck Brad is hung

I don't think I've ever seen a cock that big

_{{ She starts talking to herself while watching the screen,  
excited and almost unbearably turned on }}_

Oh god you're hot

Oh yes.. oh put it in your mouth

Suck on that big cock

Fuck, do you see that?

Oh god they're so fucking perfect

You can tell he likes it

Oh yeah cmon..

...

 _[snapping out of it a little]_ What? Yeah, I'm alright

 _[a little embarrassed]_ Sorry, I'm just.. getting a little hot and bothered

...

 _[disbelieving]_ Really?

You're getting turned on by this too?

I thought you didn't.. uhm

This feels a little weird, doesn't it?

What if anybody walks in?

I know we're not doing anything wrong but..

Do you think you could lock the door?

Thanks

_[he gets up and locks the door]_

_[she continues to watch]_

Oh yes.. yes run your fingers through her hair

Oh god, look at that chest heaving

 _[needy]_ I'm sorry I can't take this any more

I need to touch myself

I don't care if you think I'm a creep I need to..

...

What?

Yes, of course you can jack off too

Do I look like I'm in a position to judge?

_[deep breath]_

Look, I won't tell, if you won't tell, alright?

Deal? Deal.

_[unzips in a hurry]_

_{{ Unable to keep her hands off herself any longer she finally  
unzips and starts masturbating_

_Improv as much as you want,_  
_just make sure to give it a few extra seconds to pace the_  
_scene where indicated }}_

Oh god..

Oh yeah suck that dick

Take that big fucking cock in your mouth

Oh yeah, oh you like that don't you

Oh god Brad, yes

Slap her face with your massive cock

Oh yes.. you like that don't you

  
_[imporv for a few seconds more]_

  
Oh god..

She's getting up

I.. I think they're gonna fuck

She's going to the shower

She looks so fucking perfect

Yeah, go on, put your hands against the wall

Oh my god she wants that cock so badly

Cmon, get over there and just penetrate her

Make her take your big cock

Yes, put it inside her.. oh my god

_[she slows down]_

Oh, wait sorry, you can't see it on that screen

Here, you can watch this one

Or, wait no. I'm blocking your view

...

 _[she stops, but keeps her hand in her pants]_ What do you mean you can see fine from over there?

Are you sure? We can switch places if you want

I bet you wanna see her..

Wait, are you even watching?

...

You are?

But how can you see from that.. wait

You're watching *me*?

Oh that's..

...

No, no, it's okay

I don't mind but.. why?

...

You like the way I look when I touch myself?

Really?

But, wouldn't you rather.. I mean, what about her..

...

You.. you like my body?

...

No, no you don't need to stop

Actually I..

_[she starts rubbing herself again]_

I kind of like watching you too

I like that.. that longing look on your face

The way your eyes move over me

Like you're undressing me with them

 _[self deprecating]_ Not that I understand why you would want to

But.. keep doing that

Keep lingering on every body part like you just want to.. _[soft moan]_ oh..

Oh yes

_[imporv for a few seconds more]_

What?

You want to see my tits?

 _[hesitant]_ Okay.. I can take them out for you

_[she takes off her shirt and removes her bra]_

Just a second.. there we go

I know it's not exactly a TV-worthy rack

 _[giggle]_ You seem to enjoy it anyway

Is it okay if I pinch my nipple a little?

Oh god.. oh god this feels so good

Oh yes, oh

Oh fuck.. you look so good with your hand down your pants

Stroking yourself for me

Just like that.. long slow strokes

_[improv a little while longer]_

Can you.. can you show me your cock?

What? What's the matter?

...

Oh no.. no, I don't care if it isn't big

 _[reassuring]_ It's.. it's not important

Sorry if I gave that impression

I mean, It's exciting in like, porno and stuff

But I don't.. right now I just wanna see *your* cock

I don't care how big it is

But you don't have to

Watching like this is good too

...

Oh, oh you will?

Yes please, please take that cock out for me

 _[seeing his cock]_ Oh my god

...

 _[answering]_ Yes, yes it looks amazing

Please keep stroking it for me

_{{ They continue masturbating, the intensity increases }}_

_[a little surprised]_ Fuck I'm soaking through my panties

This is makes me so wet

Just knowing that I turn you on

Oh.. oh god you're looking me in the eyes

Fuck.. that's so hot

Keep looking at me

Keep stroking that perfect cock for me

Oh god yes

You're so fucking perfect

I want to.. I want to stroke that cock for you

I want to feel it in my hands

Please, will you let me do that?

 _[she stops]_ Come, move your chair over here

A little closer

Ah, that's good

 _[struggling]_ Wait, the arm rest is kind of in the way

I can't really reach you from here

Maybe we could sit on the floor?

Here, come. We can lean against the wall

...

The screen? What about it?

...

Oh, I know we can't see it from there

I don't care anymore

Just.. come over here

_{{ They sit down and start touching each other, a little slower than before  
Interweave a little softer moans and optional kissing sounds }}_

That's perfect

Mmh, oh god

Oh yes.. run your fingers down my neck

That feels amazing

Let me just reach down here and..

Mmh, there we go, how does this feel?

Do you like my hand around your cock?

 _[giggle]_ I can tell

Let me stroke you slowly

All the way up and down the shaft

This is the way you like it, right?

Here, give me your hand

I want you to slide it down my panties

Mmh, oh, right there

Just keep keep rubbing it like this, okay?

Can you do that?

Oh yes, that motion.. that's perfect

_{{ Intensity starts ramping up again, eventually building towards climax }}_

You're doing great

Keep that up while I stoke your cock

Fuck

Oh yes, yes

That feels so good.. keep going like that

Oh god

_[improv a little while longer until..]_

I love stroking your throbbing cock

I can feel you getting close

Fuck no, no

Just a little longer

I want to cum with you

I'm so close

I want to cum as you shoot your.. oh god

Don't stop please

Make me.. oh fuck.. are you ready?

I'm gonna..

_[improv to mutual orgasm]_

_[they share a kiss as they wind down]_

Thank you

That.. that felt heavenly

Was it good for you too? _[giggle]_

I think I know the answer to that

The load you just shot kind of speaks for itself

Lucky we didn't stain any furniture

Most of it seem to have landed on you

Wait, let me get some napkins

...

Oh, the camera, shit

_[she gets over to the screens]_

It looks like they're done

Oh man, Jake is gonna be so pissed when he finds out

Gotta mark down the timestamp

Make sure we send all of that to production

 _[scribbling]_ Let's see.. 10:15.. camera 6, 7... and 8

That should cover the whole scene

Not that it matters, they're probably gonna censor it for TV anyway

Maybe you'll get a little glimpse of a side boob but that's usually all they show

 _[with a hint of sadness]_ Once we send it up to the editors, this is all gonna go be buried in some archive

Probably won't be seen by anybody else

...

What?

Oh, no, don't worry about it

I know we missed most of the live show

But we've got time for a re-watch it before we send it up

Though.. honestly, I don't know if I care anymore

I mean, it was probably okay, but.. I've got my mind on something else right now

Something I'm afraid makes Brad and Jessica look pretty lame by comparison


End file.
